


I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

by suckerforblove



Series: Larry Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, actually a tweet, based on a tweet, kind of, not that awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: for the tweet: "My flight was delayed 3 hours so I was doing what any human does when they’re bored. Minding my own business swiping through tinder & the guy behind me goes “ouch hard no for that one?” And I turn around ONLY TO SEE THE MAN I JUST SWIPED NO ON BEHIND ME HAHAHA"or, the one where Louis sees a guy on Tinder who's too gorgeous to be real. (then he meets the guy)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/Taylor_Stag/status/1067199832408739847
> 
> Very short and simple.
> 
> Title from: One Direction's "Live While We're Young".

Louis loved traveling alone. He enjoyed the freedom he felt whenever he was alone in a far away city, where nobody knew him. He could do whatever he wanted to do, he could be whoever he wanted to be, nobody knew him and nobody would ever see him again. That was amazing and exciting.

He got to meet new people, people he would just have fun around. He got to meet places, even if it sounds boring. He can go to tourists points or just to the supermarket to see how people do their grocery shop list. He could eat weird things, maybe breakfast food for dinner or ice cream at 9AM. There’s endless possibilities.

But he was a social butterfly, so it was a bit hard to stay quiet without anyone to talk to during the first day, for example. And, even harder was to deal with boredom in the airplane, anxiety all over him and a bunch of energy he was saving to use when he arrived at his destination.

That’s how he found himself on Tinder, seeing pictures of pretty - or not that pretty - guys. Some of them were clearly fake, clearly trying to hard, clearly stupid. He sighed, not taking his eyes off the screen when the seat besides him got taken. He just kept trying to find someone worthy of talking for a while, at least.

Cute dimples caught his eyes. There was a really handsome man on the screen, with big green eyes and a wide smile. He looked straight out of a magazine, clearly fake, but Louis decided to see the rest of his pictures. There was one of him shirtless on the beach, revealing a body that was perfectly built, convincing him that he was indeed a fake account.

The guy was probably a model that some creepy old man chose to pick on cute guys. And, well, Tomlinson could understand why some guys would fall for it. The man looked stunning in all of his pictures, even if his fashion taste was very unusual. Somehow, the painted nails and occasional makeup only made him hotter.

_Harry Styles_. Even the name didn’t sound real, Louis thought. In the bio, something about kindness and being free that sounded cool, but maybe not for a Tinder profile. Either way, he was fake, but Louis wished he knew at least the model name so he could follow him on Instagram and check out more pictures of that handsome man.

Then he swiped “no” while rolling his eyes.

“Ouch, hard no for that one?” a deep voice startled him.

“What?” Louis turned to face the person who sat besides him and gulped as he found the most beautiful green eyes on him. “You.”

“Yeah.” the man shrugged with a sly smile. “Harry, as you just saw.”

“You’re not a fake account?” he asked out loud before he could stop himself. But, okay, the other giggled and that was worth his embarrassment. “I mean, I was sure it was a creep man using some model’s pictures.”

“Well, thank you, I guess?” he laughed again, averting his eyes. “But I’m pretty much real, Louis.”

“How do you…?” he wandered off as the man turned to him again, wide eyes.

“Oh, huh… I saw your profile a few minutes ago.” he explained, biting his bottom lip. “But, unlike you, I swiped right.”

“Well, I’m more believable to be a real human being that would use Tinder, love.” he smirked, looking at Styles through his eyelashes. The man gave him a smile, somehow between shy and amused. “But, since I know you’re real now and maybe interested, I can ask for your number in real life, by the end of this flight.”

“Only by the end of it?”

“Of course, what if you change your mind about me?”

“Hardly possible, Louis.” Styles said, but straightened his posture and looked around as soon as the plane started to move.

“Scared of flying?” Tomlinson asked in a teasing tone, but letting some softness in his voice to make sure Harry could see he wasn’t mocking. When the man nodded, shyly, he put his hand on the armrest, palm up invitingly. “Wanna hold my hand?”

“That’s your way to convince me to give you my number?” Harry joked, but soon he was lacing their fingers together. “Because it’s working.”

“Well, it’s my way of apologizing for swiping left.” He earned another laugh and couldn’t help but think he didn’t mind hearing that sound again and again. “What are you going to do in LA?”

“Vacation. All by myself because my sister had some problem at her job and had to cancel.” he said, clearly unhappy about it. “You?”

“Vacation too. But I planned on going alone.”

“Why? It’s so awful, not having someone to talk to, not having company to go to nice places or to eat with you.” he complained, a little pout in his lips.

“Well, I usually like to travel alone.” he shrugged, unable to stop his thumb from caressing Harry’s hand. “We could stick together, if you want to. I know I’m a stranger, but…”

“A pretty and kind one, so it’s okay.” Styles assured him. “I’d love to, if you mean it.”

And that was the last time Louis traveled alone.

Because he found out he could feel just as free and happy going to places with Harry. That Styles made every place more beautiful, that his laugh was the most pleasant sound to hear all over the world, that memories were better when they were filled with his kisses, that his presence made everywhere feel like _home_. And that it was way better to feel at home in a new place, surrounded by strangers’ faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any prompts, any comments, any critics, feel free to send me! I love reading comments. Thanks for reading and if you liked it enough to leave kudos! <3


End file.
